Elissa
Elissa is Rayneshia's handmaiden from the Corwen clan. Much to Rayneshia's displeasure, Elissa often meddles in her affairs, especially when Krusty is involved. Appearance Elissa has a typical Elven build; slim and tall, with signature Elf ears. She keeps her golden-brown hair tied back in a bun. She wears a long black dress with a white waist apron, and red bow around her neck. Personality Elissa is a very formal person, always trying to get Rayneshia to wear formal dresses and silk pajamas, much to the latter's distaste. She is also trying to get the princess to be less lazy, to such an extent as to allowing Krusty to see her without her permission. As Rayneshia's longest-serving handmaiden, Elissa holds the most trust with her, and the two are able to be honest with each other. Although she is a maid, she is rather bold, unafraid to put her own life in peril to defend Rayneshia. Synopsis Round Table Alliance arc Elissa makes a cameo as she brings Rayneshia to Serjiad Corwen.Log Horizon anime, episode 10: Grab it in Your Hand Return of the Goblin King arc Elissa follows Rayneshia into the meeting between the Eastal nobles and the Round Table Alliance representatives. When Rayneshia revealed that the Ancients had disappeared, information that the nobles had attempted to keep a secret, she threw the room into an uproar, prompting Elissa to in case they attempted to do something to her. Although this only served to stir up even more trouble, it was resolved, for the time being, when Krusty and Shiroe whisked Rayneshia back to Akihabara. Elissa remained in the Ancient Palace until the end of the extermination party, after which Eastal and the Round Table signed several treaties. There, Elissa was reunited with Rayneshia and went with her to Akiba as a representative of Eastal. Libra Festival arc Fallen Guardian arc One night, after Rayneshia had attended one of her tea parties and was preparing for bed, she and Elissa conversed about the Adventurers. Rayneshia vehemently denied the attendees of her tea parties being her friends, something Elissa realized was likely the result of her upbringing, where she wasn't given much opportunity to interact with other girls her age. After the success of Operation Capture, Elissa is seen carrying around trays of food at the pajama party.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 8: Akiba Raid Collapse of the Round Table arc When Rayneshia has to make the decision whether to accept or reject the Saiguu family's marriage proposal, Elissa reassures the princess that she will remain by her side regardless of her choice. After Rayneshia decides to go back on her agreement to marry into the Saiguu family, Elissa defends her decision despite the danger to her own employment when Rayneshia's mother, Saraliya, questions Rayneshia's judgement. Other Media Log Horizon TRPG Elissa serves as the head of communication in the TRPG, working alongside Coppelia16. She is the "face" of the official Log Horizon twitter handle @loghorizon_TRPG. Log Horizon: New Adventure Land Elissa makes several appearances in the mobile game. Because she does not have a traditional class, she has been given regular Adventurer classes for her playable versions. |-|Regular= |-|Evening Party= |-|Plainclothes= |class = Bard |rarity = UR |role = Support |type = Midguard |attribute = Thunder |LV = 100 |HP = 63670 |ATK = 61350 |DEF = 48100 |SPD = 60320 |desc = エルフの〈大地人〉でレイネシアの親友であり姫お付きの侍女。非常に優秀な女性だが普段からの激務がたたり高熱を出して一時休養をしていた。めったに披露しない私服姿も貴族らしく落ち着いた気品に溢れている。 }} Equipment *'Hidden Blade:' Elissa has a knife that can be used for self-defense. She drew it during the Conference of Lords to defend Rayneshia after her mistress had revealed that the Ancients had disappeared.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 4, Chapter 3, Page 77 References Navigation